Harry Potter and the Draco Malfoy Problem
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: Read to find out..a story by me and my friend Melissa a.k.a Missionny


**Harry Potter and the Draco Malfoy Problem**

Chapter 1: Birthday Parties and Punishment

It was a warm summer day at the Malfoy's. Draco was sitting in his room, drenched in sweat because there was no air-conditioning. The grey-eyed teenage boy wiped his forehead and mumbled to himself, "Bloody hell...wait a minute..I'm starting to talk like Weasle, stop that Draco!" he slapped himself.

As he slapped himself, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father came in,

"Draco, son, what are you doing? You are not a house elf so don't punish yourself, like that pathetic Dobby!" he glared at his son.

Draco turned his gaze towards his father, "Father, what is wrong with the air-conditioning? It's bloody warm in here!"

The elder Malfoy looked at his son, "The air-conditioning is broken.."

The younger Malfoy stood up, "Well..then...FIX IT!"

Lucius angrily shouted, "NO!"

Draco impatiently asked, "Why not?"

The elder Malfoy stared at his son and answered, "Because...I don't want to..I'm not touching muggle instruments!"

Draco laughed at his father, while the door swung open, behind it was Missionny. Missionny is Draco's younger sister, she has the same blond hair than her brother and has blue eyes.

Draco and Lucius looked at her, wondering what she was doing there.

"Why are you here Missy?" Draco asked.

"I heard you guys screaming and I came to see what was happening..." she answered, looking at her brother.

Lucius looked at his daughter and sneered, "Don't you have a party to attend to?...and please DO NOT INVITE ANY POTTERS!"

The young girl stared teary-eyed at her father, "Pretty please...just one..or two.."

Lucius sighed, "Fine! Do whatever the bloody hell you want!"

Hearing those words, Draco got mad at attacked his father with a lamp. Lucius got hit on the head, pushed his son away and left the room

DING DONG!

"I'LL GET IT!" Missionny exclaimed, running down the stairs, tripping and falling face first on the floor. Draco walked down the stairs, over his sister and opened the door to find Harry and his sister Saphira Potter, "POTTERS!"

Harry grinned at the blond, "Hello Draco, how are you this fine day?"

Draco glared at him, "I'd be better if it wasn't so bloody hot in here and you wouldn't bloody hell be.." he hit his head on the wall for saying that.

Draco's sister painfully got up and stared at her stupid acting brother, but ignored him and welcomed her guests by giving them a friendly hug and kiss on each cheek.

Saphira was staring at Draco's weird behaviour of his, "What's wrong with him?" she curiously asked her friend.

"Nothing..just don't mind him," she replied.

"Not it's ok, I'll mind him," she stared at his behind.

Missionny glared at her, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing..just your cat.." Saphira answered, still staring at Draco's behind.

"What cat? We don't have a cat.." Missionny's eyed followed Saphira's and sighed, "I might as well introduce you guys.."

Draco turned to his sister, confused.

"Draco this is Saphira Potter, Harry's younger sister," she introduced.

Draco stared at the young girl and smiled, "Nice to meet you..even if you're a Potter..."

Harry's sister hid herself behind her friend, looking back at him.

"Draco! stop hating the Potters! Can't you see they're kind and friendly? Missionny told her brother.

Saphira blushed, as Draco looked back at her.

Missionny went to her brother and whispers in his ear, "I think she has a crush on you."

Draco stepped back and blushed.

Harry and Missionny laughed their butt's off, as the two were blushing a deeper red, still looking at each other.

Draco snapped back out of it when he heard the doorbell ring.

Missionny opened the door, finding Hermione and Ron.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed seeing the inside of the house.

Draco ran, screaming his head off, to his room, locking the door behind him.

All you could hear was Draco hitting his head on the wall.

Harry laughed, "Way to go Ron! You Drove Malfoy mad!"

All of them laughed at the same time.

Draco was alone in his room, talking to himself, "I'm going to kill that Weasel! How dare she? Inviting Ron Weasley here..I'll make her pay!"

Meanwhile downstairs, Missionny and her guests were dancing near the pool, outside.

Draco slowly made his way outside, behind Saphira and shouted, "BOO!"

Saphira jumped and fell in the pool, splashing everyone.

Missionny was angry at her brother, ran at him, but before she could hit him, he took her over his shoulder and threw her in the pool, but as he did, she grabbed his clothing, ripping his shirt off.

While falling, Missionny hit her head on the side of the pool, the water around her slowly became red.

Everyone was laughing, not knowing she was hurt, except for Saphira who was helping her up and blushing by seeing Draco's naked torso.

"Guys it's not funny..she's hurt.." Saphira informed them, holding her friend who was bleeding and feeling dizzy.

Harry immediately stopped laughing and ran to help her out of the pool. He helped her to a chair, where he took care of her wound.

Draco leaned over and offered his hand to Saphira, "Here, let me help you."

She took his hand and grinned, pulling him into the pool.

Draco growled softly and splashed her, "How dare you pull me in..look..my pants are all wet now!"

Saphira giggled and hugged Draco "I'm sowwy Dracokins!"

He gave her a death glare, "Don't call me that..my mom calls me that.." shudders. Draco slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his lips close to hers.

She blushed a deeper red and stared at him, "What are you doing Draco..?"

He smirked at her, "Kissing you..what does it look like.." he pecked her lips lightly.

Saphira blushed even more, knowing everyone was watching them, but kissed him back.

Harry growled, "Malfoy! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

Draco pulled away from the kiss and smirked, "I don't wanna..I like your sister and she likes me..so there!"

The raven-haired boy glared at Draco, "If you do anything to hurt her I will personally kick your ass!"

Draco sneered, "Don't worry..I won't hurt a little pretty hair on her head," he held her close and kissed her cheek.

Saphira smiled at her new boyfriend and cuddled against him, "I love you Draco.." she whispered.

The grey-eyed boy smiled, "I love you too Saphira."

Ron watched the two and blinked, "Bloody hell mate! How could you let her go out with a creep like him?"

Harry shrugged, "As long as she's happy I don't care.."

Hearing the words 'bloody hell' Draco went crazy, got out of the pool and attacked Ron with the net to clean the pool with, "SAY THAT WORD AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" he snarled.

The auburn haired boy gulped, "Ok, ok calm down!" he moved away and hid behind Hermione.

Hermione blinked in confusion, a blush creeping up in her cheeks "Ummm..right..alright t-then.." she hugged Ron.

Draco looked at them and raised a brow, "Those guys are weird..I can't believe my sister is friends with them.." he sighed.

Missionny looked at him, "Well...at least I'm not friends with someone like Crabbe or Goyle.." she remarked.

He shrugged, "Whatever..I don't care..school starts again tomorrow and I won't have to be stuck with you.." he grinned.

She glared at her older brother and stormed away inside the house.

Draco blinked, "What's her problem?" he shrugged and continued cuddling with Saphira.

Saphira smiled and hugged Draco, "I can't wait to go to school tomorrow! So I could know what house I'm in! I hope it's Slytherin..

He nodded, "I hope your in Slytherin too..." he winked.


End file.
